criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Die on the Vine
Die on the Vine is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-third case of the season. It is featured as the first case set in the Viola Gardens district of Aurelia. Plot The team had arrived in the Tuscany-inspired district of Viola Gardens after they learned of a supernatural cult that had assembled themselves in the district. A newly-proposed Silvano Macerno and the player then visited a local grapeyard, where the player soon discovered the strangled body of wine connoisseur Anthony Saliverri wrapped in grapevines. Dom confirmed that the killer had used the grapevines to strangle the victim to death. They also found clues to suspect the estate's gardener Trevor Aleiso, the victim's disabled father Vincent Saliverri and property developer Nicole Jin before they discovered from Vincent that someone was running around in the estate's maze. They then went into the maze to find clues to suspect landowner Peter Baustisia and the Chief's daughter Fiona Aleiso. Later, they heard of alcoholics attacking the estate. After dealing with the alcoholics, they arrested the killer. In a turn of events that saddened Florence, Fiona Aleiso was arrested for the murder. Florence couldn’t believe that her daughter was guilty of murder and begged for it to not be true. Fiona confessed and explained that she had no choice. She recounted how she had fallen head over heels for Anthony and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She explained that things took a dark turn when she fell pregnant. She told her mother that she was too young to become a mother and wanted to put her unborn daughter up for adoption but Anthony refused her suggestion and started emotionally abusing her. Desperate to get out of the toxic relationship, she strangled Anthony with vines and fled the scene. Florence then hugged her sobbing daughter who apologized for what she had done repeatedly. With a broken heart, Florence arrested her daughter and sent her to trial. In court, Evelyn felt sorry for Fiona and sentenced her to five years in prison. Trevor then promised he would do anything he could to get Fiona out of jail. After the trial, Florence requested some time alone following her daughter’s incarceration. A while later, Fiona requested to speak to Silvano and the player. She explained that she had compiled a list of potential adopters and asked them to collect it from the estate maze. After finding the list, the pair sent it to Callum for analysis. Callum then asked Silvano what he thought of adoption to which Silvano responded that he'd love to adopt a baby with Jason sometime. Callum confessed that Silvano and Jason fit all the criteria Fiona had set out and encouraged them to put themselves forward to adopt Fiona's unborn daughter. Pleased by the idea, Silvano asked Jason who decided that it was a good idea. The couple then asked Fiona about adopting the baby who told them that she'd think about it. Meanwhile, the player and Lydia decided to go and investigate the grapeyard to tie up any remaining loose ends. After searching the area once more, they found a torn scroll was revealed to be an execution order. The pair quickly sent it to Ruth who confessed that the order allowed her to discover more on the cult which brought them to the district. She explained that the cult was known as "The Crows" due to their method of execution. Ruth further explained that the cult performed executions by impaling their victims and leaving them to bleed out, displaying them as scarecrows. The pair were also informed that the execution order was placed on Michael Baustisia, Peter's late brother who was found murdered weeks prior to their arrival in the district. Lydia and the player then headed to inform Peter of his brother's execution at the hands of "The Crows". Finally, Ruth told the team that her old friend, Nicholas Rivera, was hosting a charity gala at his estate and informed the team that they had received invites. Without further delay, the team headed to the Rivera estate. Summary Victim *'Anthony Saliverri' (found tied and strangled in a grapeyard) Murder Weapon *'Grapevines' Killer *'Fiona Aleiso' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats lobster *The suspect uses insect repellent Appearance *The suspect wears a blue blazer *The suspect wears a badge Profile *The suspect eats lobster *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect chews gum Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Profile *The suspect eats lobster *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect chews gum Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Profile *The suspect eats lobster *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect chews gum Appearance *The suspect wears a blue blazer Profile *The suspect eats lobster *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect chews gum Appearance *The suspect wears a blue blazer *The suspect wears a badge Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats lobster. *The killer uses insect repellent. *The killer chews gum. *The killer wears a blue blazer. *The killer wears a badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wine Grapeyard. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Snapped Vines, Dirt Pile) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Estate Gardener; New Suspect: Trevor Aleiso) *Ask Trevor about being the gardener for the victim. (New Crime Scene: Estate Entrance) *Investigate Estate Entrance. (Clues: Ashtray, Locked Phone) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Ashes) *Examine Ashes. (Result: Tobacco Pipe Ash; New Suspect: Vincent Saliverri) *Inform the victim’s father of his son’s death. *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Nicole Jin) *Ask Nicole about her missed calls to the victim. *Examine Snapped Vines. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses insect repellent) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Grapevines; Attribute: The killer eats lobster) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Estate Maze. (Clues: Faded Plaque, Wheelbarrow, Torn Photo) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Landowner’s Name; New Suspect: Peter Baustisia) *Talk to Peter Baustisia about the murder in the grapeyards. (Attribute: Peter eats lobster and uses insect repellent) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim and Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Fiona Aleiso; New Suspect: Fiona Aleiso) *Ask Fiona Aleiso about how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Fiona eats lobster and uses insect repellent) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Victim’s Scarf) *Analyze Victim’s Scarf. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum; New Crime Scene: Grape Vines) *Investigate Grape Vines. (Clues: Locked Camera, Dirty Painting) *Examine Dirty Painting. (Result: Dirt Collected) *Ask the victim's father about the ruined painting. (Attribute: Vincent eats lobster, uses insect repellent and chews gum) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00;00) *Confront Mr Aleiso about his disagreements with the victim. (Attribute: Trevor eats lobster and uses insect repellent) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Estate Porch Seats. (Clues: Smashed Trophy, Victim’s Tablet, Duffle Bag) *Examine Smashed Trophy. (Result: Nicole’s Trophy) *Confront Nicole about the broken trophy. (Attribute: Nicole eats lobster, uses insect repellent and chews gum) *Examine Victim’s Tablet. (Result: Property Claims) *Confront Peter about the victim wanting to take Viola Gardens from him. (Attribute: Peter chews gum) *Examine Duffle Bag. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Analyze Pregnancy Test. (09:00:00) *Confront Fiona about carrying the victim’s child. (Attribute: Fiona chews gum) *Investigate Maze Hedges. (Result: Hedge, Bloody Rock) *Examine Hedge. (Result: Pocket Knife) *Analyze Pocket Knife. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue blazer) *Examine Bloody Rock. (Result: Strange Fuzz) *Analyze Strange Fuzz. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Hidden in the Hedges (1/6). (No stars) Hidden in the Hedges (1/6) *Ask Fiona what she needs. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Estate Maze. (Clue: Fiona's Handbag) *Examine Fiona's Handbag. (Result: Faded Documents) *Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Potential Adopters List) *Analyze Potential Adopters List. (05:00:00) *Ask Jason about adopting Fiona's baby. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go with Silvano and Jason to talk to Fiona. *Investigate Wine Grapeyard. (Clue: Vine Pile) *Examine Vine Pile. (Result: Torn Scroll) *Examine Torn Scroll. (Result: Execution Order) *Analyze Execution Order. (07:00:00) *Ask Peter about the execution order on his late brother. (Reward: Grapevine Suit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to fail prematurely or not come to fruition, as due to being ignored, neglected, impractical, or without the necessary means to succeed. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Viola Gardens